Chess Belle
Chess Belle 「チェス・ベル, Chesu Beru」 is a seventeenth progenitor who serves Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. Appearance Chess is a very short woman with an hourglass figure and very large breasts. She has shoulder length blue hair and bangs that frame her face. Like all vampires, she has red eyes, fangs, and pointed ears. She wears a headband that matches Horn's. She also wears a matching black collar and a white cape that reaches past her buttocks. Like Horn, she wears an attire with a low cut that reveals her cleavage. She wears a black and white dress with detached black sleeves. A blue bow decorates the front of her bodice, and the black of the dress emphasize her breasts and hips as it trails down to the front of her skirts. She has a large bow at her tailbone in the back of her dress. Two white skirts layer over each other and reach down to her knees. She wears black stockings that reach right above her knees. She wears blue high heels. Personality She is immature, careless, playful, and childish, which foils the more serious and mature behavior of her partner, Horn. She is very fond of both Crowley and Horn, and she can usually be found in their company. She gets jealous easily. She considers Horn to be stuffy. She has difficulty controlling her desire for blood, so she tends to kill the humans she drinks from. History Unknown. Story Shinjuku Arc Horn Skuld and Chess Belle First appear in chapter 10 while searching for Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Shinjuku. They find him fighting with Shinoa Squad of the Moon Demon Company. They inform him that Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory requests his presence on the front lines, and the three of them leave. They finally make it the 5th Street intersection in chapter 14. Shinoa Squad makes it there first. This may be because the vampires had to go all the way around the human fortress at Shinjuku while the humans simply went straight through it. They arrive as Ferid draws his sword. Noticing Crowley, Ferid returns his sword to his scabbard and gives the orders to turn the vampire extermination unit into vampire livestock. Mikaela Hyakuya attempts to kidnap Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya while the other vampires attack the remaining humans. Chess defeats Mitsuba and drinks her blood. Yu undergoes a transformation into a one-winged monster. He strikes at Crowley, or rather the human beneath Crowley. Crowley avoids his attack, and he misses Shinoa by a few feet. The humans return him to human form. The Main Shinjuku Army arrives to reinforce the humans in Shinjuku. Crowley asks Ferid for orders, and they all retreat. Nagoya Arc In chapter 28, Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait in the Nagoya City Hall. The humans planned to kill Chess and Horn, but Crowley helps them take down six squads of the Moon Demon Company, killing ten of them and keeping the remaining twenty as hostages. He releases a fatally-injured soldier named Kusunoki to deliver the news to Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. After this, although Guren initially planned on avoiding Crowley, he adds Crowley's name to his hit list. Crowley looks forward to their arrival while waiting in a Nagoya City Hall office with Chess and Horn. Chess drinks too much of a hostage's blood, and Horn warns her that she killed him. Crowley says it is fine since they have so many, but he says that she could do to take things more seriously. He ponders over the demon weapons and suspects a high-ranking vampire has been traitorously aiding the humans. He warns Chess and then swings a Cursed Gear sword at her to test its strength, and her body forms a new crater in the wall. She unhappily informs him that any weapon is strong in his hands. He cuts his finger while examining a demon blade and lets Horn lick his wound, much to her pleasure and surprise. Chess instantly says that is not fair, but Horn says its now her own turn to drink blood. In chapter 31, Special Private Yoichi Saotome fires Gekkōin at Crowley but he catches the manifested Gekkōin with his hands. Utterly unharmed, he then flings it aside. Yoichi recognizes Crowley as the vampire noble his squad encountered on their way from Harajuku to Shinjuku during the previous vampire attack. Guren and his team discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn, and Chess wait for them. Horn speculates that the humans may be preparing an attack strong enough to wipe out all of them. Crowley agrees but adds that the humans may have an entirely different objective. Crowley decides to capture one of the humans as a souvenir for Ferid. Both Chess and Horn mention they do not like Lord Ferid because he is devious and hard to predict, even for them. Crowley counters that there is never a dull moment with Ferid. He then orders them to ignore the grunts and grab one or two of their more knowledgeable officers. In chapter 33, Yu attacks Crowley but he easily blocks it and moves to decapitate Yu. Kimizuki parries the attack, and Mitsuba distracts Crowley by summoning dummies with Tenjiryū. Yu uses Asura Kannon, but Chess and Horn immediately step in and defend Crowley from it. Chess and Horn counterattack and rip apart the shield Mitsuba forms with Tenjiryū. Chess complains that the group blabbers too much and Horn asks Crowley if they can dispose of them. Crowley says no and states that this may be something for Ferid to deal with. Guren orders Colonel Norito Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. Goshi makes an illusion of flames and magma, which startles Chess. Horn comments that the illusion is powerful enough to affect nobles, and Crowley once again wonders who the humans acquired such power from. Crowley swings his sword and rips out the wall, commenting that Guren has been abandoned. Crowley orders Chess and Horn to restrain Guren and take him with them. In chapter 34, when Yu returns to rescue Guren with the aid of Asura's power and the pills he took in effect, he bursts through the wall to attack Crowley. Horn calls out to him in surprise, Chess alongside with her just as startled. Soon afterwards when Asura takes control over Yu and ultimately turns him into a near-demon, both Horn and Chess watched onwards in shock at the transformation. However before he can do anything, his squad enters the scene to take him back. As Guren shouts at them to escape, Horn moves behind him to silence him as the others do as they were told. Post-Nagoya Arc Three months after the battle, Crowley is present when Ferid calls for an urgent call for the Progenitor Council. He speaks up, along with Horn and Chess, making small, irrelevant comments in between. They are scolded for their foolish behavior by the 2nd Progenitor Urd Geales, when they do so. Later as Ferid reveals Krul's betrayal to the progenitor councils, Crowley comments that they were in trouble. Shortly afterwards, the humans attacks Sanguinem and invades the palace. (Anime only) Four months after the battle, she stands atop a platform alongside with Ferid, Crowley, Horn, René, and Lacus along with a few other vampires. They stand there as a company to greet a fleet of aircrafts that arrives from Europe. From within the aircraft, Lest Karr steps out. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities As a vampire, Chess is naturally far more stronger and powerful than a human. Being a 17th progenitor, she is quite strong among vampires, although not nearly as strong as Lord Crowley. She can easily regenerate from non-curse wounds. As a noble, she also has permission and the ability to turn someone into a vampire if she so chooses. Weapon She uses a whip for mid-range attacks. She also uses a sword for close-range and defense. Trivia *"Chess" is an American diminutive form of "Francesca" which means "free." It is also the name of a strategic board-game and her role fits as her character marks in position of checkmate. *"Belle" is a French given name which means "beautiful." Quotes *"Yum! This human's blood is just sooo tasty, Lord Crowley!"--''Chess Belle to Crowley Eusford, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "Hmph! You're, like, way too stuffy, Horn. Right, Lord Crowley?"--''Chess to Crowley and Horn Skuld, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "Hey!! That's no fair!! NO FAIR!!"--''Chess when Crowley lets Horn lick the blood from his finger, Chapter 29, "Who's Pulling the Strings?"'' * "Lord Crowley, I don't like Lord Ferid. He's sneaky and tricky and I never know what he's thinking."--''Chess to Crowley about Ferid Bathory, Chapter 31, "Shinya and Guren"'' * "Ugh! This bunch sure does blabber a lot."--''Chess to Horn and Crowley about the Moon Demon Company bickering about whether to rescue Guren or not, Chapter 33, "Demon's Lullaby"'' * "Maybe, but I'd really rather not get killed in one of his pranks."--''Chess to Crowley and Horn about Ferid, Chapter 42, "Sanguinem's End"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:17th Progenitors Category:Ferid Bathory's Faction Category:Crowley Eusford's Servant Category:Female Vampires